Night of the Full Moon
by Yuuna Kuran
Summary: It is the night of the full moon. A night when a dog's howling can be heard and where a lone figure is bathing in the moon's light, silver fur glistening for all to see. A lucky miko seeing this sight gasped as the dog turned its head in her direction...
1. Night of the Full Moon

**A/N: A fic inspired by the full moon. Hope you like it. InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the plot though. ^^**

**Chapter 1: Night of the Full Moon**

It is the night of the full moon.

A night when a dog's howling can be heard and where a lone figure is bathing in the moon's light, silver fur glistening for all to see.

A lucky miko seeing this sight gasped as the dog turned its head in her direction.

She was in awe at the magnificent creature under the full moon's light that she failed to notice it come near her.

"Wow." She whispered letting the gentle breeze carry her words.

The dog demon, in hearing this, smirked and transformed back into his human form.

"Miko, what brings you here?" He breathed in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"The full moon guided me here. Now I know why." She answered mysteriously with a smile.

The daiyoukai quirked an eyebrow at her but kept silent.

"I know you're wondering what I mean. It's simple really. The gods made the moon guide me to where you are. They made my wish come true." The miko explained.

"Hn. What was your wish?" He asked.

Kagome was silent for a while but she answered his question. "I wished that when the next full moon came that it will lead me to the one that I will truly love."

The demon lord nodded at her answer.

She turned to leave but he held her hand. She looked at him questioningly.

"Stay a little while longer." He requested and she complied.

"Thank you for letting me stay." She said in a small voice.

"Thank you for staying." He replied squeezing her hand tight.

She smiled at him sadly. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"I wish for the same thing but we both know that it can never be. It will end eventually." He said looking straight ahead.

The girl beside him placed her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I understand, till we meet again Sesshoumaru."

Then she left without another word, not even glancing back.

Sesshoumaru smelt her tears and said in a sad voice, "Till we meet again Kagome."

He went in the opposite direction all the while thinking what could have been.

'She should have been mine if it wasn't for him meeting her first.'

InuYasha was watching the whole scene seriously.

He knows that they can both sense his aura but he was surprised that they just ignored him.

'That's a first.' He thought.

He saw how they interact with each other and it made him jealous.

"I understand till we meet again Sesshoumaru."

He heard Kagome say before she left with tears falling down her sapphire eyes.

'So that's why she reacts that way when we meet him on certain occasions.' He mused.

"InuYasha come out. I know you're there." Her voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Keh. Let's go wench. What took you so long anyway?" He said arrogantly.

"What I do is none of your business. It's not as if you're my father that I should report everything to you." She replied coldly.

"Now I see where you get your attitude." He mumbled.

"Excuse me? Did you just say something?" She asked.

He shrugged and walked ahead of her not wanting her to hear his ramblings.

**A/N: I started this fic with Sesshoumaru and Kagome in love with each other. Kagome just confirmed her feelings with the help of the full moon. This is quite a sad beginning actually. Both of them knew that because of InuYasha, they can't be together. Whew, anyway don't forget to review. ^^ **


	2. Meeting Up

**A/N: Finally, here's chapter 2. I don't own InuYasha but I really want to own it. LOL. Anyway, here's the story.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Up**

The following days were boring. Nothing unusual happening. His brother hadn't come in contact with their group.

"Oi wench! Catch up! You're slowing us down." The half demon barked at Kagome.

"No need to shout at me. I'll catch up. Don't worry." She retorted.

"Why are you walking slowly, anyway? Are you, by any chance, waiting for something or rather someone?" InuYasha asked trying to sound innocent.

"No, I'm waiting for nothing in particular. I'm just tired. That's all." The priestess replied.

Their friends just listened to their exchange of words curious as to why they're acting quite out of character.

"Is something wrong with you two?" Miroku questioned.

"Nothing's wrong." They answered in unison then they looked away.

"Really? Nothing's wrong? There is nothing going on?" the monk pried.

"Nothing's going on. I'm just tired from all this walking." Kagome explained.

"If that is what you say." Miroku said not believing their excuses.

"We'll rest here for the night. Set up camp." Their leader ordered not wanting to answer any further questions.

Kagome was thankful for the break. She was totally tired of thinking and walking at the same time.

During their whole trip, she had been silent much to the surprise of her companions. And her chat with InuYasha was adding stress to her system.

"Lady Kagome must be really tired. Just look at her." Miroku told Sango.

"I agree. She looks like a mess." The demon slayer nodded.

"I'll be back. Don't search for me." Kagome suddenly announced.

She walked towards the trees and was out of sight.

Sesshoumaru's days were long and tiring.

He greatly misses the miko's presence. Her voice, her scent, everything.

He misses everything about her. Most importantly, he misses her.

'It seems that I can't survive without you.' He mused.

"Jaken I'm going for a walk. Take care of Rin." He instructed.

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru." The toad bowed as his master was walking away.

He went north knowing that she was there.

Kagome was sitting on a rock near the river. Its waters rippling and shining due to the moonlight.

She was thinking of him while walking and until now.

"I wish that he was here." She whispered to the full moon.

"Wish who was here?" a certain demon lord asked behind her.

"Sesshoumaru." She gasped and he hugged her.

"I guess the full moon granted your wish again." He teased.

"It did." She replied then gave a smile meant only for him.

He smiled back which was rare, but because of the girl in his arms he was able to.

**A/N: After a very long time, I'm finally able to update this story. I'm really sorry about the delay. I hope that this chapter made up for the very late update.**


	3. Parting and Revelation

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope it is to your liking. I don't own InuYasha.**

**Chapter 3: Parting and Revelation**

"Kagome." He said patiently.

"Is it really time to leave? Can't I stay here?" the miko asked for the nth time.

"You know the answer to that so stop being childish." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Childish?" she asked blinking her eyes in disbelief.

"Yes, childish." He repeated.

She was quiet for a time and he was actually getting worried.

He was about to say something when she spoke up.

"I understand. I'm sorry for acting childish Sesshoumaru." She said with her head bowed.

"Kagome." He whispered as he lifted her chin so he could see her eyes.

She was still quiet but sadness was evident in those eyes of hers.

"Sesshoumaru." She said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry Kagome. We'll still see each other." He assured her then kissed her gently before letting her go.

"I'm sure that we will." Kagome said with a forced smile.

Sesshoumaru, clearly seeing it was forced, didn't return her smile but instead he hugged her.

"Go."

It was one word but she understood.

She nodded then left without another word. Just like their other meetings.

Parting ways was always the hardest thing that they'd have to go through.

They have to endure the pain of seeing the other go but it was part of having this kind of relationship.

Kagome went back to camp quietly surprising her companions with her arrival.

"Lady Kagome, you're back." Miroku greeted with a small smile.

She faked a smile before nodding at him.

Sango noticed this but said nothing.

"So Kagome, want to take a bath?" the demon slayer asked.

"Sure." Kagome agreed knowing what Sango's real intentions are.

They left for the hot spring near their camp leaving the men to themselves.

When the ladies were out of sight, Miroku looked at InuYasha with a knowing look.

The said hanyou just looked away but when he still felt the monk's gaze at him he snapped his head in his direction.

"What?" He asked clearly irritated.

"Do you, by any chance, know what's going on with Lady Kagome?" the monk inquired.

InuYasha just stayed silent confirming Miroku's thoughts.

"I know that you know something." Miroku said breaking the silence.

"I don't know exactly what's wrong with her." He spoke up after much thought.

Miroku just raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really now InuYasha. I'm sure that there's much more to it than that."

InuYasha, seeing that he can't escape his current predicament, just shrugged before answering.

"It's because of…" He stopped.

"Because of what? the monk asked.

InuYasha hesitated before replying. "Sesshoumaru."

Miroku in hearing this was shocked.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango were bathing silently.

"Kagome, I know that there is something wrong. You know that you can tell me anything." Sango said starting a conversation.

The said girl shook her head no but the older girl still insisted that she speak up.

"Come on Kagome. Tell me."

Kagome, knowing that Sango wouldn't stop prying, told her what's bothering her.

"It's because of Sesshoumaru."

"What did he do to make you so troubled?" Sango queried.

"He didn't do anything. It's just that I can't handle the situation any longer." Kagome replied.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" the demon slayer asked with suspicious eyes.

"Well…there is something that I haven't told you yet." the miko revealed.

"I knew it! So what is it?" she asked trying to keep her excitement from her voice but failing miserably.

Kagome sighed before answering her friend. "I'm in a relationship with Sesshoumaru."

"An intimate one?" the older girl pried.

"Not really." She replied.

"Oh. Now I see what's bothering you." Sango said nodding her head in understanding.

Kagome just looked at her friend unable to say anything.

"Don't worry Kagome. You'll be with him." the demon slayer quipped.

Kagome just smiled sadly and Sango sympathized with her.

"What about InuYasha? Does he know?" Sango asked worriedly.

"He does but I'm not sure if he's acknowledging that fact." the miko replied.

"I see." was all Sango could say.

Silence reigned for a while engulfing the two women who both had thoughtful looks on their faces.

Kagome was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm actually troubled because I promised that I'd stay with InuYasha after Naraku's defeat."

"But you fell in love with his brother so now you're thinking that you can't keep your promise." Sango finished for her and she nodded.

There was once again silence but now Sango was the first one to speak up.

"Don't worry Kagome. Everything will be fine." Sango said.

"I hope." was the miko's short answer.

**A/N: Whew. I finally finished this one. Please don't forget to leave reviews or else… Just joking. ^_^ I'll still write the next chapter so don't worry. But please…please…leave reviews so that I'll be motivated to write the next chapter. Thanks! ^_^**


	4. Blackmail

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 4: Blackmail**

When the two ladies returned to camp, InuYasha and Miroku were looking intently at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked them.

"Nothing." Both men shrugged.

"Then stop staring at me." She told them.

"Now do you see what I mean?" InuYasha asked in hushed tones.

Miroku nodded and continued his observation alongside InuYasha.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was having trouble with a whining Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I want to see Kagome again. I miss her so much." The said child whined.

'I miss her too Rin.' He thought sadly.

"Can't we go visit her Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked pulling at his sleeve.

"Rin, we can't visit that human wench. We have to…" Jaken started but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru's boot on his face.

"We will visit her as you wish." the daiyoukai announced pacifying Rin.

"Is the next village still far away?" Kagome inquired.

"It's not that far away. A few more minutes and we're there." Sango answered.

"That's good to hear then. I need to rest and get some herbs for medicine." The miko said before sighing.

"I see the village." Shippou announced pointing at the village's location.

Kagome smiled and quickened her steps before stopping abruptly.

"What's wrong Lady Kagome?" Miroku queried.

'He's here.' Kagome thought before looking at Miroku with an apologetic smile.

"Nothing's wrong Miroku. I just remembered something." She replied.

The monk just nodded and followed InuYasha into the village.

Kagome also followed lest they become suspicious of what she's planning to do.

"Why are we going in that village milord?" Jaken asked curiously.

"Is Kagome there?" Rin added.

"Hn." Was Sesshoumaru's reply.

"Now I can finally see Kagome again!" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

Sesshoumaru just looked straight but not before smiling a small smile.

'Now I can see my angel again.' He thought before walking nearer to the village.

InuYasha's group and Sesshoumaru's group arrived at the same time.

The moment Rin noticed Kagome she ran and jumped into her arms.

Kagome caught Rin in time and twirled her twice before putting her down.

"What are you doing here Rin?" The older girl asked.

"I asked Lord Sesshoumaru to bring me to where you are because I miss you so much Kagome." The small child explained and Kagome just smiled at her.

"I missed you as well Rin and I'm glad that you're here." She told her patting her head.

"Can you go with us when we leave Kagome?" The small child asked hopefully.

"I want to go but I have to ask for InuYasha's permission first." The miko told her.

"Awww please Kagome, please…" Rin whined with teary eyes.

This caused Kagome to look at InuYasha with pleading eyes.

"Please InuYasha. It would be too bad not to grant Rin's request." Kagome pleaded.

'Is this some kind of plan to be with him?' The hanyou thought.

"No." InuYasha replied gruffly.

"Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with cherry on top?" Kagome tried again.

"No." He replied in the same manner.

Kagome glared at him before smiling evilly.

"Really now InuYasha? You won't allow me?" She asked with a smirk.

InuYasha's eyes widened before gulping visibly.

"You…you wouldn't Kagome." He said incredulously.

"Oh I will InuYasha so I suggest that you let me join them." The miko told him.

"Fine but don't blame me if something happens to you." He said readily agreeing.

"No harm will come to her as long as she's with us." Sesshoumaru spoke up for the first time since arriving.

"If you say so." His half-brother said before turning to leave.

"Just make sure to return her before sunset." He added.

"I'm sorry InuYasha-sama but Kagome would be joining us for two days. We need to catch up with a lot of things." Rin said joining the conversation.

"What!" The hanyou exclaimed.

Kagome just looked at him as if daring him to object with what Rin said.

InuYasha kept quiet before storming off towards the north.

"Then that's settled." Kagome said happily.

During the whole conversation, Miroku, Sango and Shippou were watching their interaction with interest before quickly bidding farewell and following InuYasha.

"We'll see you in two days Kagome. You don't have to worry about Shippou we'll take care of him." Sango said before waving.

Kagome waved back before taking Rin's hand and following Sesshoumaru.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not saying this earlier. I'm very grateful for all the reviews and also for the positive feedback that this story's receiving. Thank you very, very much to all of you. I love you guys. =3 I hope this chapter was to your liking. Btw, don't forget to leave reviews. Thank you again. 'Till next time. =3**


	5. Bonding

**A/N: Here's chapter 5. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 5: Bonding**

Sesshoumaru's group along with Kagome was walking towards Sesshoumaru's camp.

"How have you been Kagome?" Rin asked as they were walking.

"I've been doing fine." She told the child with a smile.

Sesshoumaru sensed her lie and looked at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Is InuYasha-sama treating you well?" The small child inquired tilting her head to the side.

Kagome didn't answer readily for she was thinking of what to tell the child.

"Uhmm… He does but there are times when he doesn't." Kagome told her truthfully.

"Are you happy when you are traveling with them Kagome?" Rin asked innocently.

This time Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

'What is this child getting at?' The miko thought.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" The little girl inquired when she saw her stop.

"I'm fine Rin. Nothing is wrong." She assured her.

Rin just nodded then smiled at her.

"Rin what kind of a question is that? Of course the wench is happy with them. Why travel with them if she isn't happy?" Jaken said joining in their conversation.

"Enough." Sesshoumaru said all of a sudden.

The three of them looked at him before continuing walking.

When they arrived at their camp Rin asked Kagome if she would like to pick flowers with her.

Kagome readily agreed so that she could clear her head of unwanted thoughts.

"Jaken follow them. If something happens to them I'll make your life a living hell." The daiyoukai warned.

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru." The imp said bowing deeply before going after the miko and the small child.

Sesshoumaru was resting against a tree when he heard a shrill scream.

He was gone in a flash to where the scream resounded from.

When he arrived there he saw that Rin was screaming from being tickled by Kagome.

"Kagome! Stop already!" Rin screamed while laughing.

"Okay, okay." Kagome consented laughing all the while.

Sesshoumaru sighed in relief.

Jaken was sleeping in a corner while Ah-Un were grazing near the river.

"Sesshoumaru, how long have you been there?" The priestess inquired.

"I just arrived here." He told her and she nodded.

"Would you like to join us?" She asked him with a hopeful expression on her face.

Sesshoumaru looked at both Rin and Kagome who had the same expression and he knew that he just couldn't say no.

"Hn." He answered shortly.

Both girls smiled widely at him.

There was a ghost of a smile on his lips when he sat beside Kagome.

"Thank you for coming with us." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome faced him before smiling.

Rin noticed how close Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru were so she started planning on how to get them together.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is too short but I can assure you that the next chapter would surprise you. Please review so that I'll be motivated to continue writing. Thank you for reading. 'Till next time.**


	6. I Need a Mother

**A/N: Here's chapter 6. Enjoy. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 6: I Need a Mother**

Rin was thinking of how to put her plan into action.

'How do I remove InuYasha-sama out of the picture?' the little girl thought.

Kagome noticed that Rin was being quiet so she tapped the little girl's shoulder lightly to get her attention.

"Rin, are you okay? You've been quiet for a long time now." The older girl told her.

The said girl shook her head before smiling at Kagome.

"I'm sorry for making you worry Kagome. I was just thinking." She said still smiling.

Kagome sighed in relief before patting Rin's head.

Sesshoumaru was watching the whole ordeal and he was also relieved that nothing is wrong with his ward.

"Thank you Kagome." He whispered in her ear.

"It's nothing Sesshoumaru." She whispered back before looking at Rin again.

"Rin what is wrong?" The daiyoukai asked her.

"I want Kagome to stay with us Lord Sesshoumaru." The child told him honestly.

"That is impossible Rin. She's InuYasha's wench and…" Jaken said but was cut off when Sesshoumaru kicked him into a tree.

"Rin, we only promised InuYasha that I would stay with you for two days. I can't stay longer than that." Kagome said trying to keep the sadness out of her voice but failing.

'I also wish for the same thing Rin.' She thought sadly.

"But Kagome…" Rin whined.

"Rin, I _do_ want to stay with you but we promised InuYasha." The priestess told her.

"Please Kagome. _Please_…" Rin continued whining.

Kagome looked helplessly at Sesshoumaru.

The daiyoukai looked at one female to another before speaking.

"Rin two days is enough. We need to return her back to her companions." He said seriously.

'Even though I don't want her to leave, she must.' He thought.

"Rin doesn't want her to leave." The little girl said resorting to using the third person to pertain to herself.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said with his eyes turning into slits.

Rin just pouted and huffed while turning away from her lord.

"Rin, please don't do this." Kagome pleaded with her but Rin just ignored her.

'I'm sorry Kagome but I have to do this so that you can stay longer with us.' Rin contemplated.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru again.

"Rin clearly doesn't want me to leave so what should we do Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru was pondering on what to do when Rin suddenly spoke up.

"Why don't you just let her stay with us Lord Sesshoumaru?" she inquired innocently.

"What are you up to Rin?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"I'm not up to _anything_ Kagome. It's just that Jaken _can__'__t_ take care of me properly and I _do__need_ a _mother_." She pointed out.

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at each other before looking at Rin.

The small girl looked at them innocently.

"Is _that_ too much to ask?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Rin…" Kagome started but was interrupted when Rin began to cry.

"_Please__Kagome_. _Please__…_ I _really__need__a__mother__… __Can__'__t__you__be__my__mother?__"_ She cried.

"Rin…" The priestess said hugging Rin and rubbing her back.

"_Please__Kagome.__Please._" The small child continued to cry.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said looking at the said demon lord.

"Miko follow me." He said before walking away towards the woods.

Kagome let go of Rin before following him.

When they left, Rin wiped her tears and smiled widely.

'Now all I have to do is wait.' She thought with a smile.

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter. Rin is soooo cute. What do you think would be Kagome and Sesshoumaru's decision? Would they give in to what Rin wants or would they ignore what she wants? You'll find out in the next chapter so keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.**


	7. Decisions

**A/N: This is it. We'll find out what Kagome and Sesshoumaru's decision is. I'm already excited. I hope that you are too. Well here's chapter 7. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 7: Decisions**

"What do you think has gotten into her Sesshoumaru? She's not usually this clingy and to suddenly ask me to be her mother is unusual of her." The priestess stated.

"I'm not sure why though she did have a point. She _does_ need a mother." He pointed out.

"What are you trying to say? That I agree to be her mother? What about InuYasha?" Kagome questioned.

"Hn." Was all he said.

"You can't just expect me to just agree. I promised InuYasha that I would stay with him after Naraku's defeat. I can't break that promise." She told him.

"Then what about Rin? Would you want her to grow up without a mother? Would you want her to be raised by Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked seriously.

"Sesshoumaru please understand. I love Rin like my own daughter and I _do want _to be her mother but I can't leave InuYasha." She said remorsefully.

"You said that you _love _her like your own and that you _do want _to be her mother so _what is _stopping you from agreeing with what she wants? Is the half breed _more important_ than Rin?" The demon lord demanded from her.

"It's…it's not like that. They're both important to me that's…that's why it's hard for me to decide." She stuttered.

"Miko if you ask me, I would like for you to be Rin's mother. You are the _best_ person for the role. I can't entrust her to someone else." Sesshoumaru told her solemnly.

"I…I…" Kagome stammered.

"Please think about it." He told her before going back to their camp.

When he left, Kagome collapsed on the ground in tears.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where is Kagome?" Rin asked while hiccupping and drying her tears.

"She's still deciding. Don't worry she will come back." He assured his ward.

Rin only nodded in response.

'I hope that she will agree to be my mother.' The small child prayed.

Rin was getting worried when Kagome was still not back after an hour.

"Lord Sesshoumaru are you sure that Kagome is going back? It's been an hour and she's not yet back." Rin told her lord.

"Jaken look after Rin. If something happens to her you're dead." Sesshoumaru warned before walking off.

Sesshoumaru went back to where he left her and when he arrived there he saw her slumped in the same spot that she was before he left.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice his arrival.

'She hasn't move from when I left. Her tears are already dried but she hasn't even dried them yet. She must really be thinking hard about this.' He thought as he approached her.

"Kagome." He said touching her shoulder gently so as not to surprise her.

The said person blinked her eyes when she felt his hand.

"Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry for not going back earlier and making you and Rin worry." She said looking up at him.

"Hn. We should go. Rin is waiting for you." He said helping her up and giving her a small cloth to wipe her dried tears.

Kagome took the cloth and nodded at him in thanks before cleaning herself up.

"Kagome! I thought that you left already. I was so worried. Are you alright?" Rin said assaulting her with a bear hug.

"I'm sorry for making you worry Rin." The priestess said while patting the small child's head fondly.

"I'm glad that you're back now. Don't leave me Kagome, okay? Promise me Kagome." Rin said looking straight at her.

"Rin I need to talk with InuYasha first before I can agree to be your mother." Kagome told her gently.

"Why do you need to ask InuYasha-sama first? Can't you just be my mother?" The small child asked whining.

"Rin let's talk about this okay." She said taking Rin's hand and making her sit on her lap. Rin only nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to leave you but I made a promise to InuYasha that I would stay with him. That is why I need to talk with him first so that everything will be alright. Do you understand now Rin?" She asked her.

"Okay Kagome but what if he doesn't agree? What if he doesn't allow you to stay with us anymore? Who would be my mother then?" Rin bombarded her with questions.

"I'm sure that everything will be alright. Let's go then. We wouldn't want to make him wait if we want him to agree with what we want." Kagome told her with a smile before patting her head fondly.

**A/N: Whew… I know that you've been waiting for this chapter for a long time and I'm terribly sorry for making you wait. A lot has happened at home and at school. Then the holidays came so…there. I hope you guys understand. Anyway, I'm really excited about this chapter. What will InuYasha say? Will he agree or will he ask something from Kagome? Find out in the next chapter.**


	8. The Talk

**A/N: Hey guys! I would like to thank all of you for supporting this story. I hope that you'll continue supporting me by leaving reviews, comments and suggestions. Thanks again and I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 8: The Talk**

"What took you _so_ long? I've been here for hours." InuYasha complained when they arrived.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. There were some complexities that occurred while we were traveling." Kagome told him.

"Anything I should know about?" The hanyou inquired casually.

"Well….sort of." The priestess said nervously.

"Let's hear it then." InuYasha said quickly.

"You might want to sit down first before hearing what she has to say." Sesshoumaru told him seriously.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at his statement before complying.

"Why are you still here anyway? Aren't you supposed to leave already?" The half demon asked gruffly.

"This matter concerns Rin." The demon lord simply stated.

"Keh. Can you tell me what this is about already?" The younger inu said irritably.

"Well…InuYasha you know that Rin is Sesshoumaru's ward. In the days that I spent with them, I saw how Jaken was taking care of her and it's not how she's supposed to be raised." The priestess related.

"So what about it?" He asked.

"You see, that being the case, Rin needs proper care and Jaken can't give her that." She told him.

"What are you trying to say Kagome?" InuYasha inquired with suspicion.

"It's simple really. Rin needs a mother and I think that…" She began but he interrupted her.

"Are you telling me that you want to be her mother? No way in hell!" The hanyou exclaimed harshly.

"InuYasha please listen first. Rin is a growing child and she needs a real mother to take care of her. You've seen how I take care of Shippou and I'm sure that you know that I'm a suitable mother for her. Please InuYasha, let me be Rin's mother." Kagome pleaded.

"If I allow you to be her mother then that means that _he_ stays as well. I can't have that." InuYasha told her while pointing at his half brother.

"It can't be helped InuYasha. Rin is his ward. They can't be separated and besides he is like Rin's father figure." The priestess reasoned out.

"If you want to be Rin's mother, he's gonna have to leave her with you. He can visit from time to time but he can't stay with us." The hanyou told her.

"Is that what you really want _brother_?" Sesshoumaru asked after being silent.

"Yeah, that's what I want. Take it or leave it." InuYasha told him.

"Then I just have to take the miko with us again. She is Rin's mother and they can't be separated. Since Rin is my ward she is my responsibility and she stays with me." The daiyoukai stated.

"Like hell I would agree! Kagome's staying with me. She belongs here with me." The half demon said irately.

"InuYasha can we talk privately?" Kagome inquired in a small voice.

The said inu just nodded his head before following her into the woods.

"Please InuYasha let me be Rin's mother. That's all I'm asking you." Kagome pleaded.

"I told you already Kagome. If you want to be her mother she stays with us and he leaves." He told her.

"What more do you want? Isn't it enough that I'm keeping my promise to stay with you? Can't you do this for me?" She asked seriously.

"I really can't grant you your wish Kagome. You know that Sesshoumaru and I don't get along. We'll only fight and I know that you don't want that." He told her.

"I gave up everything for you InuYasha. My life, my happiness, my family and yet you can't seem to see that. What else do you want me to give up?" She asked him.

"Your heart. I want your heart Kagome. I want you." He replied seriously.

Kagome blinked incredulously at him.

"I can't do that." She told him softly.

"You love him don't you?" He asked all of a sudden.

She kept quiet and he bowed his head.

"I really can't let you be Rin's mother if you can't give me what I want Kagome." He told her before leaving.

Kagome hasn't returned even when InuYasha did.

"Where's the miko?" Sesshoumaru asked InuYasha when he returned.

"She's still not back?" The hanyou said in reply.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and started following her scent.

Her scent led him to a river.

"He wouldn't let me be her mother if I don't give him what he wants." Kagome told him softly.

"What does he want?" The daiyoukai inquired going to her.

"He wants me." She said simply before looking at him directly.

When he heard that, he became quiet and his eyes turned red for a minute before returning to their normal hue.

"I don't know what to do anymore Sesshoumaru. He's pressuring me so much that I don't know what to do." She said as she sobbed into his chest.

He just stroked her hair as he was thinking of what to do.

**A/N: That's chapter 8. I'll try to update faster guys. Please continue to read this story. Thanks.**


	9. Left Behind

**A/N: This chapter's gonna be kinda dramatic but I really liked the concept so I hope that you like it. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 9: Left Behind**

It started to rain but the couple didn't care.

"I know that this will be painful for you but if it is the only way for you to become Rin's mother…" Sesshoumaru began.

"No! I'm not letting you leave. You _can't_ leave! What will Rin say? What will Rin think? We'll think of something else." The miko told him as she gripped his arm.

"Kagome, _this_ is the _only_ way. InuYasha wouldn't agree unless we give him what he wants." The daiyoukai told her.

"But Sesshoumaru…" She started but she stopped midway.

"I'm really sorry Kagome. We'll be leaving tonight at midnight. Take good care of Rin." He told her while caressing her cheek.

"Sesshoumaru please…." She cried before hugging him tightly.

"Don't make this harder for me Kagome. If you don't let me leave now I won't be able to let you go." He said.

When she heard that she quickly let go of him and she was about to leave when he caught her hand and kissed her.

"I love you Kagome. I really do." He said before letting her go and leaving.

When he was gone, Kagome collapsed in tears just as the sky started to clear out.

"Look what we have here. The Shikon Miko crying over some foolish inu." A male voice taunted.

"What do you want Naraku?" She asked with disgust.

"Why don't you join me? Why don't you punish them for hurting you. They don't know how important you are Kagome. InuYasha and Lord Sesshoumaru are both foolish for not seeing what your worth is." He told her.

"Say what you will Naraku but I will not fall prey to whatever it is that you're planning." She spat at him.

"Suit yourself though I have to warn you that I don't take rejection lightly and I'm telling you, you will join me." He informed her.

"Never!" She screamed.

"Let's see about that." He said as he began to attack her with his tentacles.

Sesshoumaru never got to leave for before he was able the scent of Kagome's blood assaulted his nose.

InuYasha also smelled it and he began to follow the scent alongside his brother.

When they arrived, they were surprised to see how much blood was covering the place.

Everywhere you turn there was blood.

Both brothers' eyes' turned red when they also smelled Naraku's scent mingling with Kagome's.

"Naraku!" InuYasha shouted.

"Why InuYasha, it's nice of you to see me." The said hanyou said casually.

"What have you done to Kagome? Where is she?" InuYasha yelled.

"Don't worry. I haven't killed her though I have to say that she's nearing her death." He informed him.

"Where is she Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked in a deadly tone.

"My, my, Lord Sesshoumaru. After leaving her all by herself, you ask me where she is. Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Naraku countered.

"Just answer the damn question! Where is Kagome?" InuYasha shouted at him.

"I'm sorry to inform you but you won't be seeing her anymore. You left her behind, broken and hurt. I only came to pick up the pieces that you left and try to put them back together." The half demon pointed out.

Both brothers went silent at that.

"Both of you are really foolish. Tsk tsk. Too bad Kagome wouldn't be able to remember that." Naraku told them before vanishing from sight.

**A/N: This chapter's done. I really hope that you liked it. BTW, don't forget to leave reviews, okay?**


	10. The Search

**A/N: After a very long time I'm finally going to update. I know you guys waited long enough for this chapter so here it is. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 10: The Search**

It's been three months since their last encounter with Naraku and they still have no clue about Kagome's whereabouts except that Naraku has taken her.

"Are we just gonna keep doing this?" InuYasha exclaimed.

"We're not making any progress. It's been three months already and we still haven't found Kagome." He continued.

"Will you shut up InuYasha? Can't you see that we're all doing our best to look for her?" Shippou announced effectively shutting InuYasha up.

"I agree with Shippou, InuYasha. We've been searching for her for three months but we didn't complain about it." Sango pointed out.

"I'm with them on this one." Miroku stated.

"You too, Miroku?" InuYasha asked exasperatedly.

"If you're going to complain, you may leave now." Sesshoumaru spoke up suddenly.

"Who are you to tell me to leave? You're the reason why she's not here with us." The hanyou argued.

"Is that so?" The demon lord asked raising one eyebrow.

InuYasha kept quiet.

"If I remember correctly Kagome was asking you for a favor but you didn't agree with it. Now if only you agreed, this wouldn't have happened. Whose fault is it now?" Sesshoumaru said casually.

"It's not like that." InuYasha defended.

"What do you mean by that? Explain yourself." His half-brother demanded.

"It's not as if I didn't agree with it. It's just that…" InuYasha started but Sesshoumaru cut him off.

"It's just that you gave her a condition. You told her that she can only be Rin's mother if I left and we all know that that's not possible. Rin is my ward and wherever I go, she goes. So if I leave, Rin leaves."

After hearing that, Sango and Shippou were furious while Miroku ws trying to stop them from hurting InuYasha.

"How could you InuYasha? Kagome's request was so simple. Why didn't you just say yes? Why did you have to be so selfish?" Sango screamed.

"Sango please calm down. Being like this wouldn't help us solve anything." Miroku reasoned out.

"You're so stupid InuYasha! Ican't believe you." Shippou exclaimed.

"Everyone please calm down. We can't continue our search for Kagome if were not acting together as one." Rin announced calmly.

"Hn. Rest for a while. We'll continue our search shortly." Sesshoumaru instructed before walking away.

The others were left with no choice but to do as they were told.

"What's taking him so long?" InuYasha complained.

"One more complain from you and I swear to Kami-sama that I'll kill you." Sango threatened.

Luckily at that time Sesshoumaru came back so InuYasha gets to live longer.

"There's village nearby. We'll search there." The daiyoukai said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." InuYasha spoke up running in front of the group.

Sango was ready to throw her Hiraikotsu at him but Miroku prevented her from doing so.

"Sty calm Sango. Just ignore him." The monk advised.

"Follow the monk's advice tajiya. It will do you good." Sesshoumaru told her before following InuYasha.

Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un followed behind him while Shippou followed Rin.

Sango and Miroku soon joined them and they proceeded directly to the village.

"Have you seen a woman with raven colored hair that reaches her mid-back? She also has sapphire colored eyes." InuYasha inquired from a villager.

"Sorry. I haven't seen the person you're looking for." The man told him.

"Why don't you ask the village head? He might know something." The man said after a while.

"I see. Thank you." InuYasha said before finding the others and informing them.

"Hey guys, we should ask the village head. The guy I asked told me that he might know something." He told them.

"I already asked him and he knows nothing." Sesshoumaru informed them.

"What are we going to do now Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sango inquired just as Shippou arrived.

"Everyone, I asked this lady about Kagome and she said that she saw her pass by this village along with two demons two days ago." He announced.

"Did she tell you which direction they went?" The demon lord inquired.

"She told me that she saw them go east." The kitsune replied.

"Well, come on! Let's get going already." InuYasha said impatiently.

"Shippou did you ask her about Kagome's companions?" Sango asked.

Shippou nodded before answering, "She told me that Kagome was with a male and a female demon."

"The female demon is most probably Kagura but the male demon can be a new reincarnation of Naraku." Miroku observed.

"I can easily kill those demons so let's go already. We need to catch up with them." InuYasha told them.

"Don't be so full of yourself brat. Lord Sesshoumaru will surely kill them easily. He will be the one to get Kagome-sama back." Jaken spoke up.

"Why you…" InuYasha began but Miroku interrupted him.

"I believe that we have to work as a team for us to be able to get Lady Kagome back." The monk stated.

"Hn. Always be on your guard. Don't underestimate those demons." Sesshoumaru advised them before going east.

"They're finally on the right track." Naraku said while watching Sesshoumaru's group on Kanna's mirror.

"What will you do now Narku-sama?" Kohaku inquired.

"We'll let them catch a glimpse of her before you enter the scene and create a diversion. Kagura will bring Kagome back here along with Hakudoshi." He told him.

"Hai Naraku-sama." The young lad bowed before leaving.

"Let's see what their reaction will be when they see her." Naraku said before laughing.

**A/N: I'm glad that this chapter's done. I hope that you liked reading this chapter. Hopefully, I can update sooner.**


	11. Finding Her

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm very grateful to everyone who reviewed. Once again thank you so much. By the way, I'm sure that you're all curious as to what Naraku did to Kagome. Don't worry you'll find out on this chapter. Anyway, I won't delay you any longer. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 11: Finding Her**

"Have you bought everything you want Himeko-sama?" Kagura inquired.

"I've bought everything but I still want to look around." Her mistress replied.

"I see. Very well then Himeko-sama." She told her.

"Okaa-sama will it be okay if I look around on that side?" Hakudoshi asked while pointing east.

"Of course. Be careful okay." She told him.

"Hai Okaa-sama." He said before turning to leave.

"Wait Hakudoshi!" Himeko exclaimed.

"What is it Okaa-sama?" He asked facing her.

"We'll meet back here after an hour. Don't forget." She notified him and he nodded before going his way.

Sesshoumaru's group arrived shortly just as Himeko left their meeting place.

"She was here." The demon lord announced.

"Kagura's with her. Her stench is all over the place." InuYasha said irritably scrunching his nose.

"Come on. Let's follow their scents." Shippou suggested while sniffing around.

Sesshoumaru took the lead and followed their scents.

They were following their scents for fifteen minutes now and still they haven't seen either Kagome or Kagura.

They still continued going around the village when Sesshoumaru sniffed a new scent mixed in with Kagome's scent.

He readily stopped when the person with this scent appeared in front of them.

"Kagura, something's wrong." Himeko announced all of a sudden.

"What is it Himeko-sama?" The said demoness inquired.

"Hakudoshi." Was all her mistress said before leaving to where she sensed her son.

Kagura was left with nothing to do but follow her.

Hakudoshi and Sesshoumaru were having a stare down when InuYasha spoke up.

"Who the hell are you?! Why do you have Kagome's scent on you?!" The hanyou questioned but before he could reply Himeko arrived with Kagura right behind her.

"Hakudoshi!" Himeko screamed while running to him.

"Okaa-sama." He simply stated just as his mother started checking him for any injuries.

'Mother?' Was the thought of all those present with the exception of Himeko, Hakudoshi and Kagura.

They were shortly brought out of their thoughts when they heard her speak.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Did they do anything to you? We better go back now. I'm sure that your Otou-sama's already worried." Himeko said worriedly.

"Okaa-sama I'm fine." Hakudoshi assured her.

His mother sighed in relief at hearing that.

"Himeko-sama we really should be leaving now. It wouldn't be good if we worry Naraku-sama further." Kagura notified her and she just nodded.

In hearing this, the inutachi readied themselves.

"That is out of the question." Sesshoumaru said speaking up.

"I'm afraid not Sesshoumaru. We _will_ leave whether you like it or not."Kagura told him before taking a feather from her hair and transforming it.

Himeko, Hakudoshi and Kagura quickly rode the feather.

"Oh no you won't." InuYasha said before attacking.

"Kaze no kizu!" He shouted unleashing the wind scar.

"Soryuuha." Sesshoumaru said intercepting his attack.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" His half-brother exclaimed facing his brother with an irritated look and pointing his sword at him thus distracting the daiyoukai from his target.

Kagura used this distraction and used her dance of the blades attack to further distract them.

This effectively did the job and they were able to leave without hindrance.

"You really are stupid hanyou." Was all Sesshoumaru said before turning to leave the village.

"What did I do?" InuYasha asked clueless.

"You could have hit Kagome, InuYasha! What were you thinking?!" Shippou shouted at him before following after Sesshoumaru.

Sango and Miroku just shook their heads at him when they passed him.

"It seems as if Kohaku was not needed." Naraku said as he observed what happened through Kanna's mirror.

Kanna just nodded at her master before showing where Himeko and her companions are on her mirror.

"Prepare for their arrival Kanna." Naraku said dismissing her.

"Of course Naraku-sama." She replied before leaving to do as she was told.

**A/N: Whew… Now on to the next chapter.**


	12. Futile Efforts

**A/N: Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 12: Futile Efforts**

The inutachi was now staying in a clearing just a few meters from the village.

The group was still musing about what could have happened if InuYasha hadn't been so stupid.

"You know InuYasha, you really are stupid. If you didn't attack them then Kagome's probably with us now." Shippou suddenly blurted out.

"What do you expect me to do runt? Just let them go? Besides I'm not planning on hitting Kagome." The hanyou defended.

"What if you hit her? What will you do?" The kitsune questioned.

InuYasha wasn't able to answer.

"See what I mean baka." Shippou pointed out.

"Why you…" InuYasha began but was stopped by Miroku hitting him on the head with his staff.

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru said irritably.

Everyone stopped when they heard him.

Rin was the only one brave enough to speak up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama where will we search for Kagome-sama now?" The small child inquired.

"East." Was all Sesshoumaru said before walking away.

'Why did that child call Kagome his mother? Based from her scent she's still untouched so it's impossible for him to be her son. And what's the deal with Kagura calling her Himeko-sama?' The daiyoukai contemplated.

'It seems as if she doesn't have her memories since she hadn't even recognized any of us.' He continued to think.

'What are you planning to do Naraku?' He questioned himself before coming back to camp.

"Naraku-sama, Himeko-sama, Hakudoshi-sama and Kagura have arrived." Kanna informed her master.

"I see. You may leave now." He told her.

Kanna bowed and left just as the new arrivals entered the room.

"How are you? Did they hurt you? Kanna told me what happened. I was so worried." Naraku told Himeko while caressing her cheek.

"We're fine. I'm sorry for making you worry." She told him while placing her hand over his.

"I'm glad that you're fine. Don't make me worry like that again, okay? Promise me." He demanded taking both her hands in his.

"I promise." She said solemnly.

"Anyway, how was your trip?" He inquired after a while.

"It was rather uneventful except for the last village." She told him.

"Is that so? You must have been bored." He pointed out.

"Not overly so. After all, I did enjoy our shopping."Himeko said with a smile.

"Then you must have bought many things." Naraku stated.

"We did. Hakudoshi was really a help when it came to weapons and Kagura was an expert when it came to trinkets." She told him happily.

"I see. Kagura retrieve them. I would like to see them." Naraku said addressing the wind demoness.

"Of course Naraku-sama." Kagura said bowing before doing as she was told.

Kagura returned after a few minutes with different parcels in both hands.

Himeko then showed him everything that they bought.

"Are you sure that we're heading the right way?" InuYasha asked with gritted teeth.

"Hn." Was all Sesshoumaru said.

"Let's just follow Sesshoumaru-sama, InuYasha." Miroku told his friend.

"Keh. How can you be sure that we should be going in this direction?" The hanyou questioned.

"When they left, they went east." The demon lord explained simply.

"Fine." Was all InuYasha said.

The daiyoukai ignored him and continued on his way.

The inutachi was back to their old routine of going from village to village asking about Kagome.

They've been doing this for two months already before they got any information.

Their informant told them that he saw Kagome and her companions go north so the inutachi went there.

When they arrived north, they went to the nearest village.

They readily began asking the villagers about Kagome but unfortunately none of them got any clue so they left the village.

They travelled until sunset before camping in a clearing.

"How long are we going to do this? We've been searching for her for months but still nothing." InuYasha complained.

"We're going to search for her until we find her. Don't tell me, you don't want to look for her anymore." Shippou stated looking directly at the hanyou.

"It's…it's not like that." The half-demon stuttered.

"Then what is it InuYasha?" The kitsune questioned.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Rin and Jaken were looking expectantly at him while Sesshoumaru kept his eyes closed.

"I…" InuYasha began.

"Well?" Shippou asked.

"I…um…I just…I just think that what we're doing is futile." The hanyou blurted out before bowing his head.

The inutachi with the exception of Sesshoumaru looked unbelievingly at him.

"So are you saying that you don't want to search for Kagome anymore?" Shippou questioned.

InuYasha wasn't able to answer and his drooped ears and bowed head were proof enough of what his answer is.

"If that's what you think then leave." The daiyoukai suddenly announced.

The red clad hanyou had a flabbergasted look on his face when he heard that.

"What?! The hell I would do that!" He shouted after the initial shock passed.

His half brother just looked at him as if saying "you should know that already".

"Then if you want to stay, you know what to do." The demon lord told him.

"Keh. As if I don't know that." The younger brother replied angrily.

Their routine of going from village to village went on for almost six months.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I suggest that we go back to your castle where we can strategize better." Miroku spoke up while they were resting.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru said before turning to the direction of his lands.

"Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama." The monk said afterwards then followed him.

The others were soon following them.

**A/N: Whew… This chapter took longer than I expected. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**A/N: Standard disclaimers apply.**


	13. Lost Memories

**A/N: Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 13: Lost Memories**

The inutachi were contemplating about what happened with their encounter with Kagome in Sesshoumaru's castle.

"What do you think was wrong with Kagome?" Shippou inquired the group worried about his surrogate mother.

"From what it looked like, she doesn't remember any of us. And what's with that kid calling her mother?" Sango pointed out.

"Do you think Naraku had something to do with her memory loss?" The monk added.

"Of course he _had_ something to do with it. Knowing him, he will do _everything_ to destroy us." InuYasha announced.

"That may be true but we're not sure that he had something to do with what happened to her. Remember before we lost her there was an accident. Her memory loss may be due to the large amount of blood that she lost and with what happened during her encounter with Naraku." Miroku reminded them.

"Hn. The monk has a point. That hanyou most probably just used that fact to his advantage." Sesshoumaru stated.

"So they figured it out." Naraku said while watching the inutachi from Kanna's mirror.

"What will you do now Naraku-sama?" Kohaku inquired while kneeling in front of him.

"Just let them be. Even when they found out the truth about her condition they still can't take her from us." His master told him.

Kohaku just kept quiet.

"Remember, Kagome doesn't have her memories so she _will not_ go with them. It's as simple as that." Naraku pointed out.

"That may be true but in case something happens do you have a back-up plan ready Naraku-sama?" The young lad inquired.

"That will be up to Kagome and Hakudoshi but most of it would fall on Hakudoshi. When the time comes that the inutachi gets a hold on her I'm sure that he wouldn't let anything happen to her since he sees her as his mother. Besides he is a formidable foe for them." He divulged.

"You, Kagura and Kanna are also there to provide additional help when needed." Naraku added.

"Of course Naraku-sama." Kohaku said bowing before leaving the room.

"What will we do now Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sango asked expectantly.

"We will follow after them." The daiyoukai announced.

"Lost memories or not I'm sure that Kagome-sama would still recognize us. One way or another she still remembers us." The monk assured the group.

"Besides she still has a duty to fulfill. She can't just up and leave because of amnesia." Their hanyou companion stated.

"Are you really saying that now InuYasha? Is that really why you want to find her? So that you'll get the Shikon no Tama faster? Then that way you'll be able to make your wish earlier. Is that it?" Sango questioned him.

"Of course not! That's not what I meant when I said that. I want to find her because I have an obligation to her and her family." The hanyou defended.

"If that's the case then I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself." His half brother commented.

He was about to say something but Miroku stopped him.

InuYasha, for once, listened to his friend.

**A/N: I'm glad that I finished this chapter. I would really like to thank my readers for reviewing and for adding this story to their favorite stories list. I'm really grateful for that. Again thank you. =3**


	14. Hakudoshi's Death

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy reading. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 14: Hakudoshi's Death**

Sesshoumaru and his pack were following the directions that they received from the daiyoukai's spies.

"Are you really sure that this is the right path? What if this is a trap?" InuYasha asked his half brother.

"I would know if we're not on the right path." The demon lord replied coldly.

"Keh. Whatever." The hanyou said shrugging his shoulders.

"How dare you doubt Sesshoumaru-sama you brat!" Jaken exclaimed in an irritated manner.

"What did you say?!" InuYasha shouted.

"Are you deaf that you didn't hear what I said or are you just that stupid?" The kappa sneered.

"Why you!" The enraged hanyou said taking a step towards the kappa but his half brother stopped him with a withering glare.

"If we want to reach them faster I suggest that you two stop this nonsense." The demon lord spoke up looking at them.

"Forgive this lowly one Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken said bowing deeply.

InuYasha just ignored him and continued on his way as if nothing happened.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru said before continuing on his way as well.

"They are almost near their destination Naraku-sama." Kanna informed him emotionlessly.

"I see. Call Hakudoshi." Her master instructed her.

"Hai Naraku-sama." The void youkai said bowing.

She came back after a few minutes with Hakudoshi in tow.

"What is it Father?" The lad asked after bowing to him.

"The time is near." Naraku told him.

"I see. I'll stay with Mother until further notice." Hakudoshi notified him before leaving the room to go straight to his mother.

"Kagura." The spider hanyou called.

"Yes Naraku-_sama_?" The wind witch inquired with a disdainful tone.

"Follow him and stay with Kagome as well. Make sure that she leaves at the right time." He instructed her narrowing his eyes on her tone of voice.

"Of course Naraku-sama." She said before leaving the room.

"Now let the games begin." Naraku said with a wicked smile before laughing.

Hakudoshi was on his way to his mother's room when he sensed Kagura following him.

"He sent you to look after her, didn't he?" He asked without turning back to look at her.

"It's because I need to make sure that she stays in her room until she needs to." She answered.

"So it's like that, huh? I see. Now I understand why you need to stay with her." He told her before knocking on his mother's door.

When they heard a soft 'come in' from the other side they entered.

"Hakudoshi I heard that your father called you. What did you two talked about?" Himeko inquired worriedly.

"He just wanted me to visit you. That's all. He was worried that you're getting bored." He told her.

"Oh, I see. Silly me for thinking that he wanted you to leave and do something gruesome for him." His mother commented with a laugh.

"Don't worry too much Mother." He told her while gently patting her hand.

"Okay, okay. I won't worry anymore." She assured her son with a smile.

"Mother?" Hakudoshi called.

"What is it dear?" Himeko asked.

"If something bad happened to me, say if I died, what would you do?" He inquired.

"Don't say that Hakudoshi! Nothing like that would happen to you. Don't even think of those kinds of things." She admonished him.

"Of course Mother. Forgive me for upsetting you." He apologized.

"It's fine dear. Just don't do it again. Promise me." His mother told him.

"I promise. It won't happen again." He said sincerely.

Himeko then sighed before hugging him.

Hakudoshi hugged her back and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

All the while, Kagura was watching them with a sad expression.

'I really pity him. To think that he just found someone like Kagome-sama to take care of him only to lose her shortly after is really devastating. I'm sure that he will forever treasure this moment and I really hate it that I would be the one to ruin this for him.' The wind witch contemplated.

"Hakudoshi-sama it is time." She notified him.

"What are you talking about Kagura? What do you mean by that?" Himeko asked releasing her son.

"Don't worry Mother I won't take long. I just have to do something. Kagura was just reminding me of an errand I have to do." He told his mother.

"Okay then. Be sure to come visit me after you're finished with your errand." She said before hugging him once again.

"Of course Mother." Hakudoshi said before kissing his mother's cheek and leaving the room.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped in his tracks when he felt a new presence within the vicinity.

"What the hell?! Why did you stop bastard?" InuYasha shouted at his half brother when he bumped into his back.

A low growl was the reply he got.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The hanyou continued with his rant but the daiyoukai ignored him.

"Show yourself youkai." Sango suddenly stated readying her Hiraikotsu.

"Does that answer your question brat?" Jaken asked in a haughty manner.

"Shut up toad. Just mind your own business." The half demon told him gruffly.

Meanwhile, Hakudoshi stepped into the clearing.

"Just so you know ningen, I wasn't hiding. I was merely waiting for the right time to have this encounter." He informed them.

"You're the same youkai that was with Kagome." Shippou observed.

"What did you do to her? Where is she?" Sango interrogated.

"I didn't do anything to her. Why would _I_ hurt _my own mother_ in the first place?" He countered in a sarcastic tone.

"She's not _your_ mother. She's _my_ mother." Shippou suddenly announced.

"_You? My mother's son?_ She _doesn't_ have a weak youkai for a son. _That's simply impossible_." Hakudoshi said looking down on him.

Shippou was about to attack him but InuYasha grabbed the back of his collar.

"Let me go! I need to prove him wrong! I may still be young but _I am not weak_! Let me go! Let me go!" The kitsune shouted at the hanyou holding him captive.

The two of them were still at it when Hakudoshi suddenly laughed.

"You say that you're not weak but you _can't even_ free yourself from that hanyou's grip. _Pitiful._" He mocked.

InuYasha let go of Shippou before taking out his Tetsusaiga.

Shippou, seeing that InuYasha brought out his sword, stayed behind and kept quiet.

"_No one_ has the right to say that to Shippou. He's not weak. He may be young but he's _definitely_ not weak." InuYasha stated.

"Is that what you think _hanyou_? Well, I don't really care." Hakudoshi said flexing his claws.

"Why don't we just settle this in a fight?" The half demon asked placing his sword over his shoulder.

"Okay, whatever. That way I can already go back to my mother after defeating you." He said cracking his knuckles.

"Kagura, do you know where Hakudoshi went?" Himeko asked while pacing back and forth.

"Himeko-sama please calm down and take your seat. Hakudoshi-sama just went out to do an errand. He will be back shortly." The wind demoness informed her.

"You're right Kagura. I shouldn't worry too much about him but I can't help it. It's just that I have this feeling that something bad will happen." Her mistress told her as she took her seat.

"You're just being paranoid Himeko-sama. Don't worry about Hakudoshi-sama. He'll be fine." She assured her.

"I hope so Kagura. I really don't want anything to happen to him. I wouldn't know what I would do if I were to lose him." Himeko said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Himeko-sama. Everything will be fine." Kagura told her even though she knew what would happen.

"Kaze no Kizu!" InuYasha shouted using Tetsusaiga's famous attack.

Hakudoshi simply side stepped the attack and landed gracefully behind the hanyou.

He then swiped his claws against his back.

InuYasha jumped away from him but the damage was already done.

"You're weak just like that kitsune brat. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I was expecting that _you_ will be more of a challenge." Hakudoshi commented while wiping his cheek clean of blood.

"Why you…" InuYasha began but the lad interrupted him.

"I'm getting bored fighting you. Even my mother fights better than you do and to think that she _rarely_ does fight." He said while checking his claws.

The red clad hanyou's eyes widened when he heard that.

"Kagome's not like that. What you're saying _is_ impossible." He said under his breath.

"That's not _entirely_ impossible. You will know once you face her and I must say it will not be a good thing for you, especially after what will happen." Hakudoshi warned them.

"What do you mean by that?" InuYasha asked but the boy didn't answer him and instead started attacking him.

InuYasha was actually having a hard time dodging Hakudoshi's attacks and he was constantly losing blood.

"Sesshoumaru-sama can't we do anything to help him?" Sango inquired worried for her friend.

"Hn." Was all the daiyoukai told her.

InuYasha was still dodging when a green poison whip went past him and hit Hakudoshi's arm.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." The young youkai said inspecting his arm.

"Don't interfere bastard! I can handle him. I don't need your help!" InuYasha shouted at his half brother panting from too much blood loss.

"Hn." Was all the daiyoukai told him before punching him into a tree knocking him out.

"Jaken take the children away from here. If something happens to them I'll end your life. Tajiya, houshi take InuYasha as well." The demon lord instructed them before facing Hakudoshi again.

"Has the Lord of the Western Lands gone soft?" Hakudoshi taunted while the said lord's pack were leaving.

Sesshoumaru just kept quiet.

"Who knew that the great daiyoukai of the west would fall in love with a ningen onna?" The young lad continued.

The said demon lord's eyes turned into slits.

"Are you just going to stand there? I'm getting bored already." Hakudoshi said before yawning.

While he was still yawning, Sesshoumaru used his poison whip on him.

Good for Hakudoshi, he was able to dodge just in the nick of time.

The lad then had a calculating expression on his face before attacking.

They were exchanging blows when Naraku's saimyosho entered the scene.

"Kagura, tell me where Hakudoshi went." Himeko demanded while standing up from her seat.

"Himeko-sama I can't tell you where he went. I'm in no position to tell you that." The wind sorceress told her.

"I don't care if you're in no position or what. I want you to tell me now or else I'll force you to tell me." Her mistress threatened.

"Himeko-sama please calm down." Kagura tried appeasing her mistress to no avail.

"You've been telling me that for an hour already. I'm warning you Kagura. If something happens to my son, Kami-sama forbid, I'm going to kill you." Himeko said menacingly her holy powers rising to the surface.

"Hi…Himeko-sama. Please don't be like that." Kagura stuttered while backing away from her.

"Just tell me Kagura. That's all I ask of you. Tell me where my son is." Himeko said a little bit more calmly.

"Hakudoshi-sama went east." The wind witch finally said after a few minutes.

"Thank you." Was all her mistress said before rushing out of the room.

Kagura slid down the floor panting lightly from being burned.

"Please don't let anything happen to my son. Please Kami-sama. Let him be alive." Himeko prayed while running out of the room and out of the estate.

Meanwhile Naraku was following her with mirth clearly visible in his eyes.

'You will soon feel the wrath of my little pet Sesshoumaru.' The spider hanyou thought.

When Hakudoshi saw the saimyosho he changed his tactics and Sesshoumaru noticed this.

'What is he planning?' The daiyoukai thought before blocking a hit to his stomach.

The younger youkai suddenly jumped away from him before running towards him with blinding speed.

Sesshoumaru was caught off guard when he received a punch to his jaw but he managed to defend himself when Hakudoshi punched him in the gut.

They were now having a short range battle when the saimyosho all of a sudden swarmed upon them.

The demon lord used his poison claws not sensing that there were new arrivals.

He was able to destroy the saimyosho but he wasn't expecting that he would injure the person he holds dear.

Sesshoumaru readily stopped all movement when he realized what he has done.

"Mother!" Hakudoshi exclaimed when he scented her blood.

"Hakudoshi." His mother whispered before falling on her knees and cradling her injured arm with her blood flowing freely.

The lad immediately went to her and inspected her arm.

"What are you doing here Mother? You're not supposed to be outside the estate." Hakudoshi reproached her.

"I was really worried about you dear. I just had to go and make sure that you're okay." She told him while wincing in pain.

"I'm fine Mother. Don't worry anymore. I'll just finish this and we'll return to the estate, okay?" He told her and she just nodded.

All the while Naraku was hiding behind a tree with his aura and scent hidden from them.

"You will pay for what you did to my mother." Hakudoshi said addressing the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru was still rooted to the spot when Hakudoshi ran towards him and attacked him.

He didn't dodge or block any of the younger youkai's attacks.

He just let Hakudoshi attack him as punishment for what he did.

"What are you doing _inu_? Afraid of attacking me now because you don't want to hurt _my mother_ again?" The lad taunted while giving him a punch to the cheek.

Sesshoumaru was just silent but he blocked his attack and pushed the kid away from him.

Hakudoshi skidded to a stop near his mother.

"I see. So that's how it is. Now I know." The young youkai stated looking at the daiyoukai before looking at his mother.

"You left her, didn't you?" He suddenly said surprising the demon lord.

In a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru had Hakudoshi pinned to a tree.

"I _didn't_ leave her." The daiyoukai said icily.

"Well, not voluntarily. But you _still_ left her." The child countered.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on his neck.

Hakudoshi choked and was trying hard to remove the hand holding him captive.

Himeko, seeing her son choking, stood up and ran towards her son.

She wasn't able to reach him because Naraku grabbed her from behind and held her against his chest.

"Let me go! Our son needs help. Let me go Naraku!" She protested trying to escape his hold.

"He can handle himself Himeko. Don't you believe in him? Don't you trust him?" Naraku asked softly.

She bowed her head in defeat and instead kept quiet.

"Don't worry my dear. He will succeed." He assured her and she could only nod in reply.

Sesshoumaru wasn't aware of what was happening behind him but Hakudoshi was and he knew that he needs to finish this quickly.

"You know this was the same position that my mother was in when you left her that night." Hakudoshi said in a whisper.

The daiyoukai's eyes widened a bit before he released his hold on the child's neck.

"That's right. My mother was in this exact same position before my father took her away from you." He said while rubbing his neck gently.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were changing to red when he heard that and he grabbed Hakudoshi's neck again and pinned him to the ground.

"One more word out of you and I will kill you." The daiyoukai snarled.

"With my mother watching? Sure go ahead. Let's see what she will do once you've accomplished that." Hakudoshi said with a smirk.

"_She is not your mother_." Sesshoumaru said using one of his claws to slice the child's throat.

Hakudoshi's eyes widened as he choked out blood.

"Impossible." The lad whispered just as he choked out more blood.

"I _always_ keep my word. When I said that I will kill you, I really would. You shouldn't have doubted that." The demon lord told him before releasing him and standing up.

Naraku, seeing what happened to Hakudoshi, let go of Himeko.

She then looked up at him with a questioning gaze but he just shook his head and turned his attention on their son.

This made her look at the same direction that Naraku was looking at.

Tears were falling from her eyes the moment she saw the condition of her beloved son.

"Hakudoshi!" Himeko screamed going to him and cradling his head on her lap.

"Mother." The lad whispered hoarsely.

"What happened?" His mother asked softly.

"I hope that you'll forgive me for not keeping my promise Mother. I'm sorry." Hakudoshi said touching his mother's cheek fondly.

"Don't' say that dear. Please don't say that." Himeko said crying.

"Mother would you miss me?" Her son asked looking directly at her.

"Of course I will. Now rest Hakudoshi. You need to regain your strength." She told him.

"I'll be fine Mother so don't worry about me." Her son told her before coughing out blood.

"I'll have none of that. Now don't move too much and let me heal you." Himeko said as her healing powers were coming to the surface.

"Mother please…" Hakudoshi pleaded weakly just as his heartbeat was slowing.

She ignored his plea and continued healing him but unfortunately due to too much blood loss she wasn't able to save him.

Naraku, seeing her distress, came to her.

"Himeko there is nothing else we can do." He told her.

"NO! I can still heal him. I just have to try harder." She stated frantically healing her son.

"Himeko, stop this nonsense!" He shouted at her.

"Nonsense?! Is that what this is to you?! First, you let that…that…monster kill _our_ son and now you don't even want me to heal Hakudoshi to revive him. What is wrong with you?!" Himeko screamed at him.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was watching her intently.

'How come she's acting like this towards that youkai even though they're not blood related? Does she really see him as her own son?' The daiyoukai contemplated.

"Kagome." The demon lord called but he was ignored.

"Calm down. We will bring Hakudoshi back with us. Right now we need to leave." Naraku told her.

"I am not leaving. I will deal with this inuyoukai myself. Take Hakudoshi and leave." She stated.

"Himeko…" He started but when she looked at him he understood and he carried Hakudoshi before leaving.

**A/N: Whew… This is quite a long chapter. 11 pages in all. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to review. Thanks. =3**


	15. The Miko's Wrath

**Chapter 15: The Miko's Wrath**

**A/N: Hi guys. I did promise for an update for my other stories once I finished my last story (I Remember You). Well here you go guys. Standard disclaimers apply.**

"You will regret what you just did, inu." Himeko said in a voice that could freeze hell.

Sesshoumaru just kept quiet while observing her.

He was about to speak when she was suddenly in front of him.

Himeko then hit him in the stomach with an energy ball.

The demon lord clutched his stomach while skidding to a stop a few feet from her.

"Tell me youkai. Why did you kill my son?" She asked but he kept quiet.

"Was it fun? Did you enjoy slitting his throat and watch him bleed to death?" She continued asking, all the while sending energy balls his way.

Sesshoumaru barely managed to dodge her attacks, when she was, once again, in front of him.

"You will die for what you did to him." Himeko whispered with a deadly gleam in her eyes.

She was about to deal the finishing blow when Kagura came out of nowhere and pushed the demon lord out of the way.

"What did you do Kagura?! It should have been him!" Her mistress screamed at her.

"I'm sorry Himeko-sama. I couldn't let you kill him." The wind witch said in a soft voice.

"Why is that Kagura?! He just killed my son and you want me to spare him?! Why?!" She demanded.

"He doesn't deserve your wrath." Kagura said coughing up blood.

Himeko narrowed her eyes before turning to leave.

"You are dismissed Kagura. I don't want to ever see you again. If I do, I _will_ kill you." She said coldly, leaving the two youkai, wounded and bleeding.

The daiyoukai made a move to follow her when Kagura's words stopped him.

"She doesn't know you. Much less remember you. Killing Hakudoshi-sama was a very unwise decision." She said before coughing out more blood.

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her.

"Explain." Was the simple instruction he gave.

"She has lost her memories that night. Naraku has cast a spell on her to make sure that she doesn't remember." The wind witch began.

He nodded at her to continue and she obliged.

"During her stay with us, Naraku trained her and made her believe that Hakudoshi-sama is their child and that they are mates. He…" Kagura was still speaking when Sesshoumaru's growl and reddened eyes caused her to stop.

"He hasn't touched her, has he?" He asked with venom.

Kagura shook her head and he somewhat calmed down.

She then continued after a few minutes.

"She really thinks that Hakudoshi-sama is her son. He, in turn, thinks of her as his mother. Naraku hasn't even ordered him to play his role as her son. Hakudoshi-sama was her happiness. It is no wonder why Naraku allowed his death. He knew this would happen." The wind witch finished.

There was silence for a few minutes before Kagura's coughing reminded them of their injuries.

"You will stay with us." He said before waiting for her to stand up.

Kagura was able to stand up but her injuries caused her to fall again.

She was about to try and stand up again before she felt herself being carried.

She was about to protest but the daiyoukai just glared at her and continued walking.

Himeko was seething when Naraku saw her.

"What happened Himeko? Are you hurt?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Kagura stepped in when I dealt the last blow. I wasn't able to kill _that_ monster." She said with anger coloring her tone.

"Don't worry dear. We will have our revenge. We will avenge our son." Naraku said while looking straight into her eyes.

She then went to him and hugged him while silent tears fall from her eyes.

Naraku just comforted her while hiding a smirk as his plans were all falling into place.

InuYasha and the others were about to leave Kaede's hut when they saw Sesshoumaru carrying someone.

The daiyoukai stopped to look at them before continuing to the old miko's hut.

Once inside, he set the wind demoness on a futon and let Kaede fix her up.

He went outside and was not surprised when he was bombarded by questions from his half brother.

"Why is _she_ here? Where's Kagome? What happened? Is she hurt? Is she okay?" The red clad hanyou interrogated.

The demon lord didn't answer right away and let the hanyou calm down a bit.

"InuYasha, I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama would answer your questions but can you let him rest first? He is injured as you can see." Miroku intervened before his friend starts asking again.

"Keh. Whatever." The dog eared youkai said before sitting down near the hut's entrance.

Sesshoumaru nodded in the monk's direction before sitting down opposite InuYasha.

"To answer your first question, Kagura blocked an attack meant to kill me. She used her ability to control the wind to lessen the speed and power of the attack, albeit just a little. It is a feat that she is even alive." The daiyoukai explained then paused briefly before continuing.

"Kagome went back to Naraku. It seems that Naraku has placed some sort of spell on her that prevents her from remembering." He stated.

"What do we do now Sesshoumaru-sama? How do we get Kagome back?" Sango asked worriedly.

"We better prepare for a confrontation." The demon lord said.

"What do you mean by confrontation?" His half brother blurted out.

"Kagome is out to kill me. Since the child died by my hands. Based from what Kagura told me, Kagome really sees him as her son and would do anything to avenge him." He informed them.

"Is that why you are injured Sesshoumaru-sama? Did she do that?" The houshi inquired seriously.

The daiyoukai just nodded in response.

"Kagura was correct when she said that I shouldn't have killed him. Now I have incurred Kagome's wrath." Sesshoumaru said softly before standing up and walking towards the forest.

**A/N: Another chapter is coming up next so please stay tuned. Thank you for reading guys. =)**


	16. Doubt

**Chapter 16: Doubt**

**A/N: Here's the other chapter I mentioned. Hope you guys enjoy. Standard disclaimers apply.**

The inutachi were growing restless.

It has been two weeks and they haven't encountered even one demon.

The group is always on guard, especially since they don't fully trust the wind demoness.

"You told us to be prepared for a confrontation. It's been two weeks and not even a single demon has come at us." InuYasha stated gruffly.

"They must be planning something." Sango said and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"It would be wise not to tempt fate, my friend." The monk advised.

"They are definitely planning. Of that I am sure." Kagura spoke up and everyone turned to look at her.

"Knowing Naraku, he already has a plan. He's just waiting for the right time." She continued.

InuYasha was about to retort when they felt the dark aura of Naraku.

Everyone got into their fighting stance, waiting for the hanyou to show himself.

"You must really know me Kagura." The vile half demon said walking into their camp.

"So how's the traitor doing? Not feeling guilty after betraying her mistress? To think that Himeko trusted you above others. You really hurt her and that _cannot_ go unpunished." Naraku said pulling out her heart and squeezing hard.

The wind witch was immediately sent writhing on the forest floor screaming in pain.

"Do you know how much she's crying because of _our _son's death and _your_ betrayal? She's suffering because of all of you." The hanyou continued, still clutching her heart while turning to look at all of them.

"She will _never_ remember you. Even if you get her back, there is nothing you can do about her memories. She will _hate_ you for what you did. Especially _you, Sesshoumaru_." He said before giving Kagura's heart a last squeeze, causing the wind demoness to stop moving.

The others then went to check on the fallen youkai.

"She's dead." The houshi said after checking her pulse.

"She deserves it for hurting _my Himeko_." Naraku said with venom before turning to leave.

"If you plan on reviving her like your brat, it would be useless. Himeko made sure of that." He said before vanishing completely.

The demon lord's eyes widened a fraction when he understood the hanyou's words.

"What is it Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku asksed.

That was why she took the hit for me. Chances are, if I were to survive after taking that hit, there is no way I would be able to heal if wounded. Either way, I would still die and there's no way of revival." The daiyoukai elaborated.

"Not even using Tensusaiga?" His half brother asked and he just shook his head.

"What has Naraku turned her into?" Sango said as she started to cry.

Miroku tried to assure her that everything's going to be fine even though he is doubting the truth of his words.

"Himeko, it's time to let go of him. You've been here for two weeks, never letting go of Hakudoshi." Naraku said upon entering the room.

"I need to watch over him as he sleeps." She said in reply.

"My dear, you cannot keep him forever. He's dead and he's not coming back." He told her.

"Why are you saying that? Shouldn't you be mourning for the loss of _our _son? What kind of father are you?!" She shouted at him.

"It is of no consequence if I mourn or not. The fact that he is dead cannot be changed. We need to plan on making them pay." He said coldly.

"But…" She started to protest but he stopped her.

"Don't be naïve Himeko. Stop thinking that you can heal him and bring him back. I will not allow you to use your powers on reviving him while you, yourself are getting weak and powerless. You will not die on me Himeko. I will not allow it." He told her.

Himeko just bowed her head and left the room.

Himeko was crying alone in her room when she thought of how her mate acted.

'He isn't like that. He was always kind and understanding. I know that he is also grieving but he isn't like that.'

She was still pondering on this when another thought came to her.

'Is he pretending to be kind, understanding and loving just so I will stay with him? What if he is just using me? Why is he acting like this?'

Many questions left unanswered caused doubt and confusion to grow in the miko's heart.

**A/N: What would happen next? What do you guys think? Will Kagome never really remember or will she? Stay tuned to find out. Till the next update guys. ^^**


End file.
